DBS-2 Malakhim
The DBS-2 Malakhim is an autonomous drone resembling a battlesuit created by Almukhabarat Multisystem for Rashidun. It is a revision of the DBS-1 Malakhim, originally designed for the Malak Class Battleship, using Formian technology. Technical and Design History The Skitterer series of Drones was perhaps one of the most popular pieces of military hardware in Ghaz history, Almukhabarat Multisystem had long wanted to push the envelope further. Automation has long been a point of contention among the Guilds, but Rashidun represented a new opportunity. The military guild would require an extensive arsenal to both defend and regulate the guilds. The Battle of Rodull would only further press the need for numbers, even if the Nisser were brutally effective against more primitive Ghaz artificial intelligence. Due to the lack of pilot, the Malakhim cuts a number of corners to keep costs down. Firstly, most are built from re-used 5th generation battlesuits such as the Muharib. All life support systems are ripped out in place of the now easy to produce vacuum reactor. It lacks the stealth-capable armor of its pilot counterpart, the Warith and sports fewer vulcan weapons. The Malakhim does, however, sport the ability to boast higher firepower than the Warith. In its bulkier legs are a pair of large Ahab capacitors which while normally used as Ahab boosters, also double as Ahab cannons. Firing the weapons however depletes both the capacitor and local Ahab particles used for maneuvering, leaving the weapon as more of an alpha-strike or last resort weapon. As there is no pilot, this possibility suicidal tactic is possible. The Malakhim's role is primarily as fire support for vessels and battlesuits, point defense for ships, and holding occupied regions. The suit can compact itself for easy storage on allied vessels. Equipment and Design Features * MIC-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An improved model of the Xura-pattern shield system. Due to the current Ahab particle output of the Malakhim’s reactor, a traditional shielding system is kept to maintain both maneuverability and protection. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Booster: Developed from Vordr’s Norn units, an Ahab booster collects and compressed unused Ahab particles in order to release them in a controlled burst to increase thrust. The Malakhim's are mounted in its legs, and are a part of its Ahab Compressor Cannons. * MIC-Pattern MKV Nanolaminate Shield:' '''Usually held in the left arm, this large slab of nanolaminate armor serves as additional protection. It is also protected by the craft's energy shield generators. Fixed Armaments * 2x MIC-Pattern MKI Binary Particle Accelerator Particle Vulcan: Abandoning the typical Ghaz shredder weapon, the improved understanding of particle weapons and the discovery of Tibanna gas has allowed the Malakhim to mount particle weapons as a CIWS weapon on its torso. * ''2x MIC-Pattern MKII Ahab Compressor Cannon: A significant improvement over the weapons used on the VB-02 Hafgufa these are sort of a hidden weapon of the Malakhim, built into its lower legs. Using data from the Battle of Rodull, numerous improvements have been implemented in terms of range and effectiveness. Similar to the Type-9001, the cannons introduced spin to the Ahab particles. The drawback of this weapon however, is it deplete the compressor and the particles used by the suit's main Ahab Thruster, leaving it a sitting duck. Optional Armaments * MIC-Pattern MKI Variable Speed Blaster Rifle: Next generation particle accelerator rebuilt with the implementation of Tibanna gas and Formian improvements. The enhanced reactor, Tibana cooling technologies, and Formian thermal phase-dispersion technologies have significantly reduced the weapon’s size while increasing firepower. The weapon still maintains output control, able to now function as both an automatic weapon or a high-powered rifle as the pilot requires. Even during fully automatic fire, the weapon is capable of alternating charges to deliver consecutive accurate shots. Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull